Sparks Flying in the Wrong Places
by Sashabelle
Summary: Tenten is going to summer camp. Neji is coming too. Along with the rest of their class. Will camp and crushes make a good concotion for Tenten?


_ Good to Know_

_I can't say much about this story. But, a friend inspired me. Are you out there friend? Just saying I absolutely stink at grammar._

I don't own Naruto blah blah

TenTen's POV

"I hate you." I say playfully. "That is probably the second craziest dare I ever got."

"Was the first the whole pretend to be a boy thing?" Hinata asked gently.

"Yes, but this one is just crazy, insane, Zany!"

"TenTen, it is just a crank call, we all have done it before." Ino said.

"No, no, oh did I mention No?"

"Just do it already." Akira responded with no emotion.

"Fine "I gave in. "What's the number?"

"8-7-6-5-3-0-9" Sakura spoke it like she knew it for years. Well, she has been helping Principle Tsunade practically since she was in kindergarten.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. .Beep. Beep._

_Ring, Ring._

"_Hello?"_

"Hello, I am a surveyor at Victoria Secrets, we are doing a survey about woman's Bra size, which is completely anonymous, would you mind if we ask?

"_True fully."_ There is a pause._" My bra size is B-cup"_

Hinata, Akira, Sakura, and Ino bursted out laughing!

"Thank you, and have a nice evening!" I spoke so quickly and hung up.

"Why didja guys start laughing? The phone was still on y'know!" I say still speaking quickly.

"Because…You know…um…It's _her_…"Ino tried to find a response.

"Do you think she stuffs?"Sakura asks with a straight face.

"Maybe or maybe she has Caller ID and is kidding around." I say hopefully. I just can't image _her _as b-cup.

"Just forget about it, Akira, your turn."

"All right, what do you want me to say?

I whisper in her ear why the other three were giving us questionable looks. Usually we say the dares out loud.

"Really, TenTen, really? Who do you want it to be?"

"Gaara" I sang with excitement.

"If he recognizes my voice, I swear…"

"Just do it already." She gives me the evil eye for stealing her line.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

"_Hello?"_

Akira put on her best Spanish accent…"_You give me Burrito, I love you long time!"_ She quickly hung up the phone. Everyone else just bursted into fits of Laughter.

"Why are you breathing so hard?" Hinata asked. I didn't even notice. Hinata has always been good at noticing things others don't.

"Awww, does someone have a crush." I teased.

"No." she pouted.

"Are you sure? Maybe just a little bit." I just love teasing her.

"If you are going to accuse me of having a crush, I dare you to change your ringtone to "Hey Neji"

"Omigosh!" Ino squealed. "That is the best dare EVER!"

"okay I guess, let me go get my phone"

When I came back they were all snickering.

"What?"

"Oh, did I mention you have to keep it for a whole week!"

"What? No. How 'bout two days?"

"Nope, a week." She retorted.

"I don't want it to play in public." I whined. She gave me that "And I car Why?" Look. Akira can be mean, but I still think she is my sister.

"All right, but I don't have to take it everywhere."

"Okay, are you all set?"

"Yes, recording in 3, 2" I mouthed one, I feel like a movie director.

"_Hey Neji your so fine, you are so fine you blow my mind._

_Hey Neji. Hey, Hey, Hey Neji."_

"I can't wait 'till that backfires." said Akira.

"Oh, it will." I say.

"Can we stop doing dares, and watch a movie please!" Sakura pleaded.

I hoped we can just all go to bed. I'm dead tired and I was never one to stay up 'till 2 in the morning.

"Let's watch Austin Powers." Akira suggested. She has been addicted to it lately, but we always agree to it. Well at least I can fall asleep during it.

"Oh, and you can't fall asleep, unless you want a prank." Akira grinned.

_There goes my plan._

/~/

I woke up to find my face filled with whipped cream, specifically my nose.

"Your fault for falling asleep first." Akira grinned.

"What time is it?" I mumbled.

"Twelve thirty"

"I slept that late?"

"Yes, everyone else is in the kitchen." She answered.

"Let's go"

"Afternoon sleeping beauty how was your morning?" Ino teased.

"Full of dreams." I said in a sarcastic tone.

My mother walks in, cutting off our conversation.

"Guess what guys!"

"What?" I say sleepily.

"Principle Tsunade sent every parent of a student at Leaf high, who is a sophomore, an email about how for the past few months there have been irresponsible students, who need to start behaving correctly, so every student of 11th grade at Leaf High will be going to camp Konaha to be a…" she pauses, obviously looking at the paper to say something. "To be a P.A., meaning Program Assistants."

"WHAT!" we all scream, well except for Hinata, who says it gently.

"She so has Caller ID." muttered Akira.

Told you I stink at grammar.

Review: nice

Nice Review: Happiness

Extremely Nice review: I'll update twice as early

Positively nice review: I'll love you forever…

Just review, about anything, think how much I'll feel better!


End file.
